


Just Shut Up And Kiss Me

by CowardlyAngel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyAngel/pseuds/CowardlyAngel
Summary: Virgil's up way to late, so Roman proposes the two have a sleepover!





	Just Shut Up And Kiss Me

"It's three in the morning. What on earth are you doing awake?"

Virgil looked surprised, flinching ever so slightly at the voice. He was rummaging through an old CD box, trying and failing to find something he hadn't already seen a thousand times before. 

"Trying to find a movie, Princey. What's it to you?" Virgil asked, sounding defensive. He kept his back turned away from the taller side, trying to keep his noise level down in fear of waking up Patton, who would just tell him and Roman to go back to sleep. Or Logan, who would go on a thirty minute tangent about why sleep is important. 

"You woke me up" Roman said in between yawns, bending down to help Virgil look through the movies. 

"Then go back to sleep" Virgil said back, pulling the box away from Roman. His hair, dyed purple, swayed in front of his face, making him have to push it back every few seconds. 

"Oh come on, you dont want to be alone, do you? We could have a-a platonic date night!" Roman offered, blushing slightly. 

"A what?" Virgil asked, giving up all hope of finding a movie, instead sitting on his knees, looking at the standing Roman with skeptical eyes. 

"A platonic date night! We could have dinner watch a movie, gossip, play games" Roman listed off excitedly. 

Virgil snorted "you-you mean a sleepover?" Virgil asked. Roman shrugged his shoulders, offering his hand to Virgil "Yeah, a sleepover. That's a much better way to phrase it" Roman agreed. 

Virgil reluctantly took his hand, wobbling a little as he tried to stand. Roman excitedly ran towards the kitchen. "How about...you start on a pillow fort, and I'll get on snacks" Roman offered. 

Virgil's ears turned red in embarrassment over the childishness of it all. But, it was just him and Roman.

'no need to be embarrassed' he thought to himself. 

Ten minutes and a giant mess later, Virgil had set up an unstable pillow fort, and Roman had nachos in one hand and popcorn in the other. 

He passed them to virgil through one of the blanket walls, before crawling in himself. 

The area was just big enough for the two of them, the bowls, and a little space left incase either wanted to stretch their legs. 

"So, what do we do now?" Roman asked, throwing the popcorn to the ceiling and catching it in his mouth. 

"How about...truth or dare?" Virgil asked. Roman giggled a bit, and Virgil hid his face

"I'm sorry Thomas always gets nervous when playing that and it's the only time besides the first ten minutes and the night when we are the only ones awake that I'm ever at a sleepover!" Virgil talked quickly, his face red despite the covering of it. 

"I wasnt laughing at you. I was just excited, dork" Roman said playfully, cautiously grabbing on to the anxious sides arms and pulling them away from his face. 

"Fine" Virgil crossed his arms "Truth or dare, prince dude?" He asked, sitting himself Indian style. 

"Dare" Roman gave a wide grin. Virgil thought for a second. "You have to...let me draw all over your face in sharpie" Virgil said, conjuring a sharpie from the mind space. 

"Do your worst, my chemically imbalanced romance" Roman said back, closing his eyes and letting Virgil go to work. 

By the end of it, Roman had a mix of inside jokes, obscene things, and a few dozen scibbled reading 'I'm a secret nerd' and Romans least favorite 'Virgil is hotter than I'

Roman looked at himself with his phone camera and just shook his head "this is...this is treason" The giggled, looking at himself. 

"You were the one that chose dare" Virgil reminded. 

"Blah blah blah. Truth or dare?" Roman asked. 

Without hesitation Virgil blurted out "Truth!"

"You wimp, okay... Is it true that you have a crush on someone?" Roman asked. The question caused Virgil to pull his knees up to his chest. 

"Yeah" He mumbled quietly. 

Roman became giddy "oh my gosh what's his name? Wait, you are gay right? I mean I assume since we are all aspects of Thomas and he is but-"

Roman was promptly shut up. Virgil had grabbed on to the Princes sash and pulled him close, kissing him softly on the lips. 

Roman kissed back, grabbing on to the back of Virgil's hair to lean in closer. 

Virgil was the one to pull awake, pushing back against the prince, who let go as soon as he realized. 

"Yes Roman. I'm gay" Virgil laughed, feeling slightly anxious, as you do. But somehow, his adrenaline kicked in so much that he could barely feel the pit in his stomach anymore. 

"Thank god for that" Roman said, blushing a little. He grabbed the front of Virgil's shirt, making it so the two had their foreheads up against each other. 

"Now just shut up and kiss me"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to let me know if you enjoyed/want more stuff like this!


End file.
